


Ode To Douglas Adams

by LadyErin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Douglas Adams, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem I did as a writing exercise when I was a teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Douglas Adams

**Author's Note:**

> I had five minutes to write something. This is what I came up with.

* * *

Ode to Douglas Adams

Five minutes is so short a time  
For me to even think  
Of I want to say to the world  
For me to speak my peace  
But five minutes is all I have  
And it is going fast  
So I'll cut this poem off with  
"So long, and thanks for all the fish."  
~ Drifter

_For a time he touched the lives of many, and gave hope to even more. May he live in our hearts and memories for years to come._


End file.
